The Face of Nemesis
Overview From the Story Arc "The Eternal Nemesis" given by Maxwell Christopher. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 40-44. Souvenir's Text The Face of Nemesis This menacing metallic faceplate once belonged to none other than the Prussian Prince of Automatons himself. You keep it now, as a memento of the desperate adventure you called: The Eternal Nemesis. It all began when records you captured led to a connection between Lockhart Aerotech and the Nemesis Army. You raided a storehouse full of ammunition made by Lockhart for the Nemesis Army, and found the location of a lab where Lockhart had helped Nemesis test his latest alloys against military weapons. You delivered all of the evidence, and waited to hear the verdict in the Lockhart trial. When the guilty verdict came down on Tyrone Lockhart, he bolted and tried to protect himself with Nemesis Army troops but you were still able to catch him. Using files taken from Lockhart Aerotech, you found out that Nemesis often used the Sky Raiders to do work for him by having Lockhart Aerotech ask them to. One such incident was the recent abduction of an immortal man named Bentley Berkeley for reasons unknown. You squeezed the Raiders for information, but by the time you arrived where they had been told to drop Berkeley off, he had already been moved. You went to rescue Bentley Berkeley, but found yourself in the middle of a battle between Nemesis and the 5th Column, who wanted revenge on Berkeley for helping to foil one of their plans. When you freed him, Bentley told you that Nemesis' scientists had wanted to compare his version of immortality to their own plans to make a person live forever. The tensions between the Nemesis Army and the 5th Column erupted into battle as both sides took to the streets. You managed to handle the situation, and one of the defeated soldiers told you that Requiem thought the Nemesis Army so weakened by your recent successes that it could be taken over!. With the Nemesis Army reeling, the prospect of Requiem taking them over and having Nemesis himself as a replacement for the imprisoned Vandal was too great. You had to help the Nemesis Army by disrupting the 5th Column's supplies and strategies. However, something seemed amiss. Almost too late, you realized you'd been used by Nemesis! He'd only played at being weak while he subverted the 5th Column's robots and computers, and was about to take them over! You rushed back and forth and barely stopped Nemesis' plan, only to find out that you'd been deceived again! While you had been fighting and the 5th Column distracted, Nemesis had abducted Nosferatu, the 5th Column's mad biologist and the creator of the vampyri! You moved quickly, and were able to capture Nosferatu himself from Nemesis' clutches. According to Nosferatu's interrogation, Nemesis had kidnapped him for his knowledge of longevity techniques. According to Nosferatu, Nemesis himself was little more than a 180-year-old brain being kept alive by his armor, and now that brain was finally dying. Nosferatu's interrogation also revealed Nemesis was interested in Rikti brain altering bio-gel and Crey mind control technology. You investigated the bio-gel first, only to find Rikti fighting each other. An injured Rikti who had once been a member of the Lost explained the uses of the bio-gel in the Rikti transformation process, in part because of the threat of Nemesis and in part because you'd once saved his cousin. You next tracked down experimental artificial brains stolen from Crey by Nemesis. Originally for use in the Revenant Hero program, you found a report comparing them with Nemesis' own designs for an advanced artificial brain. Now you understood the plan. Nemesis sought to replace the one part of his body that could still die of old age: his own brain! By transferring his mind to a vastly improved artificial brain, he would be immortal. You attempted to stop the fabrication of the artificial brain, but were too late. With only one chance left to stop Nemesis once and for all, you struck the small lab where the operation had taken place. You defeated a mindless shell that had once housed Nemesis, and then fought Nemesis himself, defeating the Prussian Prince of Automatons at last. Or so you hoped. After all, if Nemesis wanted to fake his own death, he'd need an incontrovertible way of showing that he'd died. You'd already seen him manipulate his enemies to do his will, and with the ability to manufacture a new brain to house his mad mind, could even physical destruction truly stop Nemesis? Only time will tell. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs